She to He
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Who would guess that one old lady could make your life do a complete 180?Kagome was a normal girl,not really the right word,but this has nothing to do with trips down the well.This is about one runin that turns her life into an odd..romance? GaaraKagome
1. Prologue

_**She to He**_

**Summary: Who would have thought that an elder woman could cause your life to do a complete 180? Kagome was just an ordinary girl...well, maybe normal isn't the right word, but...this has nothing to do with her odd trips down the well. This is a story about one run in that turned her life into an odd...romance.?.? Kagome/Gaara.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Naruto**

**Rated: M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Mild Language) (Medium Blood and Gore)**

**Disclaimer: Do you really have to ask? No I don't own InuYasha or Naruto.**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Prologue**_

_**A Run in with the Wonderer of Ages**_

**-x-x-x-**

**(Year 1502, Feudal Era, Japan)**

_Centuries of knowledge looked back at Kagome through cold, lifeless eyes. She made no move to turn and leave. Any sudden movements would startle the aged woman...and Kagome didn't want that. If what her friends had told her of the old lady were anything to go by...then no, she had no intention of drawing the attention of the one woman known as the Wander of Ages...the Holder of Curses...and the Devil's Apprentice. A woman who willingly awaited the day hell would take her to its fiery depths and she could serve the dark ruler of the world below._

"_What a pretty girl..." The woman said, grey hair in long straight strands, falling past her hunched over back. An old frayed cloak covering the majority of her wilted and creased form._

'_What? I thought she had given up her sight for the ability to use all curses? Can she really see me?'_

"_So pretty. Can I see the rest of you?"_

"_Can you see at all?" She clenched her eyes shut, 'Oops, I didn't mean that...'_

"_Heh, heh, heh. I see not with my eyes child, for they are but obsidian orbs used not to look through but to steal the life of those that look at them. Have you taken a good look, my pretty child?"_

"_No, I hadn't planed on it. Tell me then, how can you see me if not with your eyes?"_

"_I too was a Miko at one time child. Centuries ago...I was a beautiful and witty girl, a trainee under one our finest Miko. Surely you know of whom I speak."_

"_...Midoriko?"_

"_Yes, that was the woman's name. A beauty she was, having fallen in love with demon herself, like so many other Miko's. However with her status, she could speak nothing of her affections toward this demon. Can you think of a demon who might have loved a human?"_

"_Only one, The Great Inu Taiyoukai of the West, but he was in love with Sesshoumaru's mother as well as Inuyasha's mother. I was not aware of his affections towards Midoriko." She could faintly pick up both Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's irritated auras._

"_Heh, heh, heh, he could speak nothing of his affection's towards her either. Both were in love, such a kind demon he was, strong and handsome too. She loved him dearly, but two opposites such as them...can not possibly be together. He fell into a depression and tried to move on, he did a few centuries after his love had passed away, falling for another human, this one not a miko, so she was acknowledged, though still frowned upon. Izayou, I believe was the young lady's name. Beautiful...but not Midoriko, as she could not fight along side him in battle, nor could she protect herself from the dangers of having a hanyou child."_

"_What—" Inuyasha started._

"_Do not...interrupt me. As I was saying...the glorified and handsome Taiyoukai lord died to protect the second rate human and her half-breed child. So I ridded the world of his cause of death. She deserved nothing more, getting to live the life Milady had wanted. Giving birth to a child she too wished to have. I spared the child's life; I knew Milady Midoriko frowned upon harming children of any race, so I would respect that...until he was no longer a child."_

"_So you're going to kill him?"_

"_He is still but a pup."_

"_HEY HAG, WHO ARE YOU CALLIN A PUP?"_

"_Inuyasha, perhaps you should be quiet until we are out of the grace of this woman." Miroku said in a calm, slightly irked voice._

"_DAMN IT MONK, STAY OUT OF THIS!"_

"_As you wish, I however would advise all those near InuYasha to take a few step away incase this woman decides to take his life."_

"_Heh, heh, smart monk you are."_

"_Thank you madam, I try my best."_

_**-SLAP-**_

"_This is hardly the time Miroku!"_

"_Forgive me Sango, it's this cursed hand."_

"_The only thing wrong with that hand is the owner using it!"_

"_Sango, surely you are not implying—"_

"_Sango! Miroku! Please, let her finish!" Kagome said in exasperation._

"_Of course." Miroku said from his spot on the forest floor, rubbing the sore spot on his head._

"_As I was saying...she had loved the demon dearly...so had I though. I respected her greatly, but I couldn't let her have him and not I. I told the villagers, they turned her away, yet she protected them still, I killed the wench Izayou...and now...I'll kill you...such a pretty girl."_

"_Wh-what?"_

_The others stared in surprise, a flicker of emotion crossing Sesshoumaru's molten gold eyes as he glared coldly at the woman who dared threaten the life of his apprentice._

"_That's right. No one shall have my love's heart."_

"_...I think you may have me confused with someone."_

"_No...You are she."_

"_And...She is who?"_

"_Midoriko, you are Midoriko's reincarnation."_

_Eyes widened at the declaration._ "_I-I'm not..."_

"_You think I would mistake the soul of my teacher for 32 years, the very soul of the woman who had stolen the gaze of the Great Inu Taiyoukai Lord of the West? Do not take me for a meager human being. My miko abilities, though darkened and corrupt, are still far more powerful then your partially unrestricted Miko abilities."_

"_Partially?"_

"_Yes, you have the potential to surpass even Milady...already you are greater in power then that fraud and walking whore Kikyou."_

"_SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU HAG!"_

"_She is as I said, sleeping with Naraku, perhaps if you used your nose when around her instead of your dick you would know."_

_Sango, Miroku and Kagome looked away from InuYasha, two to hide their disappointment and Kagome to hide her hurt. Sesshoumaru hid nothing, taking his sword Tokijin with it's sheath and hitting him hard against his head, sending him flying into a nearby tree._

"_SHIT! What was that for bastard!"_

"_Hmm," Sesshoumaru glared heatedly at him, placing his sword at his side again._

"_It's time pretty." They turned back to Kagome and the Elder in time to see Kagome engulfed with a black light, purple and white electricity running along and through the aura that covered Kagome, screams erupting from her lips as pain overwhelmed her. She fell to her knees and her friends rushed to her side only to be thrust back away from her._

"_Heh, heh, heh. She will be in a state of pain until dead and that should last...till past dawn."_

"_You witch!" Sango called out loudly._

"_I may be...but it matters not to me." She turned to walk away only to stop at the sudden clash of white against black._

"_So Midoriko wishes to fight back, heh, heh, heh, let's see what she's got." It last not long at all, before nothing was in the place of Kagome._

"_...clever..." The others looked up to the woman._

"_What happened?"_

"_Midoriko has taken her to a realm that is not this." The group looked confused by her wording until realization hit them._

'_**The Well!'**_

_Inuyasha leaped forward to attack the old woman when Sesshoumaru stopped him._

"_At the slim chance that we need her...let the old lady live out her remaining life in fear of what I will do once we find Kagome and are sure she is okay, for I will make sure to kill her in the most painful of ways." Sesshoumaru said, directing most of his words to the old woman._

"_Heh, heh, heh..." The woman faded into the dark shadows of the trees, her cackling could be heard echoing all around them._

"_We should head back to Inuyasha's forest." Miroku said, turning from their spot and walking back the way they had come._

_It wasn't until night fall, when they arrived at the well, did they find that reaching Kagome...was no longer possible._

"_DAMN IT!"_

"_Inuyasha, screaming isn't going to help anyone." Miroku said._

"_Well it's helping me!" He said violently._

_Shippou was at Sesshoumaru's palace with Rin. Seeing as how he had no more business with the group of travelers or his brother, Sesshoumaru left the group and returned to his home, promising himself to care for the young kit, if only for his apprentice's sake. She was like a sister to him, a family member that he actually cared for. Now, she was no longer here, so they would wait...500 years._

**-x-x-x-**

**(Year 2002, Modern Era, Konoha)**

'_Why did this happen? It's not fair and I have no doubt the Kami's are having a grand fucking time screwing around with my life.'_ Black hair blew gently in the wind, sapphire eyes scanning the area for anyone brave enough or stupid enough to try and sneak up or attack the lone figure.

Kagome carried her bags down a nonexistent path through the woods until she came in view of two guards at the gates of the Village hidden in the Leaves.

"Stop, passport please."

"Here." She tossed it to one of the guards; he caught it with ease.

"Alright, you can...this say's Kagome Higurashi...that sound's like a girls name..."

'_That's because it is...moron.' _Kagome thought to herself. "My mom had high hopes for a daughter, never thought about names for a boy."

"...I see, well, continue I guess."

"Hm," She had a deadpanned expression on her face. '_It's been four week's. Four week's! I have been in this body...my body...but...it's not fair that this is...my body. Just wait till uncle Kakashi see's me. He's bound to have a couple heart attacks. I estimate about three. To think, four week's ago...I had been an unusual girl...now...I'm an unusual...boy...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: That has to get some reviews. Yeah, I'm going to have a lot of fun with this story. It's Romance and Humor all throne together.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**She to He**_

**Summary: Who would have thought that an elder woman could cause your life to do a complete 180? Kagome was just an ordinary girl...well, maybe normal isn't the right word, but...this has nothing to do with her odd trips down the well. This is a story about one run in that turned her life into an odd...romance.?.? Kagome/Gaara.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Naruto**

**Rated: M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Mild Language) (Medium Blood and Gore)**

**Disclaimer: Do you really have to ask? No I don't own InuYasha or Naruto.**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Chapter I**_

_**Kagome and Kakashi...Family Reunion**_

**-x-x-x-**

**(Year 2002, Modern Era, Konoha)**

It had been relatively peaceful in Konoha for a few months, quiet, no problems, no noise, and no team 7. Yes, peaceful. Tsunade looked at the pile of paperwork that towered a few heads over her own. The only thing that had her in a bad mood was the very cause of her now aching hands. She glared at them, trying to make them burst in flames but failing miserably. She opened a drawer and pulled out a Saki bottle, lifting it to her lips as the door slammed open and caused her to almost drop it. She turned her glare to the one in her doorway.

"Lady Tsunade, I need help, I need someone to clean my home...ANBU, JOUNIN, GENIN, ANYONE!"

She raised a brow at Kakashi who to her surprise wasn't holding his precious Ichi Ichi Paradise book.

"Tell me, why would I waste my ninjas on something as trivial as cleaning your home?"

"It's not trivial...its life threatening...mainly my life that's being threatened...I think something has died in my home..."

"Then my advice is that you start cleaning." She moved to take a swig of her Saki when once more her door was slammed open. She spilt Saki all down her front, her eyes widening and fire could be seen in her eyes, glaring at the fool that made her spill her drink.

Kakashi stared at her chest, the wet fabric clung tightly to her breasts, a light sheen covering them from her Saki and the outline of her nipples could be seen quite clearly. He leaned forwards and lost his balance, falling face first into the floor.

"HEY GRANNY! WE'RE BACK!"

She glared at him, placing her Saki gently on her desk as she moved up to him. He smiled sheepishly.

"Naruto...come here." He looked confused but did as told. Sasuke and Sakura walked in with Genma behind him, his toothpick fell out of his mouth at the sight before him. Sasuke looked away, trying to look nonchalant and Sakura blushed at her Sensei's...appearance.

"Closer Naruto...Closer..." He leaned closer, the occupants of the room watching carefully. She took the front of his shirt, catching him by surprise and threw him out of the Hokage's Window. A few cries and yelps of pain could be heard as he hit the many stones, steps, and hills on the way down.

She sighed and walked back to her seat.

"Door, close it." She said to Genma.

"R-right." He shut the door and once more she picked her Saki up. She tested it first, bringing it up to her lips, back down, up to her lips again, then back down. The others were watching in confusion. Finally she placed the lip of the bottle against her own and tilted her head back when the door...once more...slammed open. She started choking on the burning liquid. Her Saki bottle was throne from her hand in surprise and hit the wall, shattering at impact. She brought her hand down on her desk and they watched as it split in half.

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE WANT?" She screamed.

"Eh...Ts-Tsunade-Sama...there is a handsome young boy leaning against the gates of Konoha..."

"...Wh—" A bird appeared with a letter tied to its foot. Irritation clear on her face, Tsunade stood and walked up to the Falcon. Taking the letter she read the name on the envelope and sighed in relief.

"Thank god, I thought it was going to be bad news for me. Thankfully, it's bad news for Kakashi." Kakashi sat up from his position on the floor, glancing every so often at the sight of her chest.

"Kakashi, I suggest that you stop before I gouge your eyes out."

His eyes moved to the letter quickly.

_Hello Brother,_

_It's been a while...hasn't it. Well, I'm writing for a reason. Your niece is coming to visit. She needs to get away from here and no she's not in danger. She just...needs some fresh air. However, I do have a small 'heads up' for you. Something happened to her...she...isn't a...she anymore._

Kakashi furrowed his brows in confusion but continued reading.

_During a trip...with some friends...she ran into an old woman, at least, that's what I was told. This woman placed something on her and the next thin g I knew, I found her engulfed in clashing lights of white and black. Her body was changing right in front of me and her screams were like knives in my heart. Oh Kakashi, she was in so much pain, I still hear her screams when I dream. Please, take care of her for me. I'm sure if you ask, she will explain the entire event that took place. I myself don't understand it completely._

_Your Loving Sister_

_Rea Hatake Higurashi_

_Hatake Clan_

"You said a boy was out their?" He asked Shizune who nodded. _'...'_ He placed a thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose and began rubbing at an oncoming headache. "Black hair and blue eyes?" He asked once more, thinking back to the precious little girl he used to watch over 10 years ago.

"...Yes." Everyone turned their eyes on Kakashi who sighed.

"Tsunade...can I give a mission to my Team?"

She raised a brow but nodded anyways.

"First, Naruto, I know you're eavesdropping. Second go to my home. You're doing a cleaning job. I am going to go greet my..._nephew_. You three have two hours to clean before I bring..._him_...to my home. See ya."

"WHAT?" Naruto opened the door he had been listening in on. Tsunade sighed and dismissed them. Genma hadn't moved much, still staring at her chest.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stared up at the sky from her spot. She knew a crowd had gathered around her, staring in curiosity or, if a teenage girl, they were looking at her with hearts in their eyes.

'_I will never go fan girl on a guy again. I feel so bad for Inuyasha, Miroku...well, maybe not him...he enjoys the attention. I feel bad for Koga, Bankotsu...god he was hot, actually, Jakotsu was too, though he did have one hell of a problem with woman. Hitan, Naraku, Sesshoumaru and Hojo...no, I don't feel bad for him either. He is way too obsessed with me.'_

"Kagome?" She looked back down from the sky and into the brown eyes of her uncle.

"..."

"..."

They remained silent, both staring with deadpanned expressions on their faces.

"..."

"Yo..." He said, waving a hand.

Tears welled up in her eyes and without a care in the world she flung herself into his arms.

"Uncle Kakashi!" She cried out.

The woman of the village awing and gushing at how sweet the teenage boy seemed compared to the ones of their village. The teenage girls started blushing at how cute the new boy was.

"Miss me, Kagome?"

"...I'm going through a rough time right now, or haven't you noticed..."

"I have only one question..."

"That is?" She dreaded his answer.

"..." He leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "What was your first bath like?" Her eyes glowed pink and he was blasted into a nearby apple stand.

"...That's the last time I'm answering anything you ask Uncle." She said as she walked past the stand.

"Don't worry...ah...ouch...that's the last...AH..." The shelf above him fell down, apple after apple hitting him on the head. "...the last time I ask...anything..." He fell backwards into the pile of apples. An elder woman and man came out of the home behind the stand and she heard them ask what happened. Kagome frowned and walked back over. Bowing politely, she apologized for wrecking their stand. She offered to help them clean up the mess and pay for the damage done.

"You are a sweet young boy. Why don't you help us by picking some more apples? We can take care of this mess."

"Please, let me at least move my Uncle before I start on the apples." The elder woman nodded and smiled as Kagome dragged her uncle towards the gates of Konoha and left to pick the apples.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 2

_**She to He**_

**Summary: Who would have thought that an elder woman could cause your life to do a complete 180? Kagome was just an ordinary girl...well, maybe normal isn't the right word, but...this has nothing to do with her odd trips down the well. This is a story about one run in that turned her life into an odd...romance.?.? Kagome/Gaara.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Naruto**

**Rated: M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Mild Language) (Medium Blood and Gore)**

**Disclaimer: Do you really have to ask? No I don't own InuYasha or Naruto.**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Chapter II**_

_**Kagome Meet's Team Gai**_

**-x-x-x-**

**(Year 2002, Modern Era, Konoha)**

An hour had passed and Kagome was almost finished picking apples when an annoyingly loud, yet somewhat amusing voice hit her ears.

"AHH! KAKASHI! My rival, who has taken you from this youthful world? Such a transgression shant be forgiven."

"Gai Sensei, you're so noble!" Another voice drew her attention away from the tree of apples.

"Yes Lee, you should always honor your friends during their time of death...even your rivals. Let us get him ready for his funeral." Kagome almost dropped the bucket of apples as she took off running. She jumped the fence and landed before two guys with bowl cut hairdos. Two others were already trying to get them to release her uncle. The four turned to look at the new arrival.

"Oh my, what's going on out here?" The elder woman asked as she came out.

"Forgive the ruckus ma'am. I have finished with the apples." Kagome bowed, taking the four by surprise.

"What a sweet young boy you are. Your parent must be very proud." Kagome blushed and Tenten sighed.

Neji glanced at the boy and frowned.

Lee was blushing as the cute sight of the boy, sparkles shining brightly in his eyes. "Gai Sensei, he holds the potential to be a youthful spirit!"

"I see it to Lee." Kagome gave the bucket the woman with a smile and sweat drop. She walked over to her uncle and placing a hand over his heart she let a pink glow engulf her hand before he jumped up, eyes open and scanning the area.

"..."

"Welcome back to reality Uncle." Kagome said smiling.

"What did you do to me?"

"I answered your question!"

"...Oh yeah, I remember. That explains why my whole body aches." The others stared in surprise at her ability.

"Uh-um, ex-excuse me." Kagome turned and smiled sweetly at Tenten.

"Yes?"

"Your name..." She said blushing.

"Hm, isn't it customary to give ones name first?"

"Tenten. These are my friends and teammates, Neji Hyuuga and Lee Rock. This is Gai Sensei."

"My name is Kagome, it's a pleasure to meet you all, and I hope to see you around soon Tenten." She took Tenten's hand gently in hers before releasing it and walking off with Kakashi. A blushing Tenten watched her go, holding the warm hand to her chest.

"Oh, wow." She whispered softly. The three guys around her stared in surprise, their Tenten had...a crush...and it wasn't Neji.

**-x-x-x-**

Kakashi didn't know how long he was out so he was a little nervous about taking her to his home.

"Hey Kagome, are you hungry. Let's go to Ichiraku's Ramen shop."

_'Ramen...' _Kagome frowned, "Sure." She said as they walked into the ramen place and she ordered a beef Raman. She had her bags next to her, wanting nothing more than to get into a warm bed and sleep the rest of the day away.

"Here you go young sir, Kakashi. So who is this?" Ichiraku asked, motioning his hand to Kagome.

"This is...my nephew, Kagome."

"Nice to meet you; Kagome sounds kind o—"

"Kind of like a girl's name, yes, I know. My mother wanted a girl so badly that she never took the time to think up boy names." Kakashi busied himself with his noodles, trying not to laugh at his niece's predicament.

"I see. Well, enjoy your noodles." She nodded and continued to eat.

**-x-x-x-**

Sakura sighed as she finished dusting and started to vacuum. Sasuke was putting the dishes in the washer up and Naruto was stuck doing the laundry.

"SAKURA-CHAN, TRADE JOBS WITH ME!" He cried out from behind a germ mask. Rubber gloves covered his arms up to his elbows and flame resistant clothes covered his normally odd colored ninja clothes.

"No way Naruto, I'm not touching his dirty clothes!"

"PLEASE SAKURA-CHANNNN!"

"NO! Why can't you be more like...uh..."

Sasuke looked up to see her looking past him and blushing. A young boy, about their age, with black hair cut to his chin neatly and straight, with sapphire blue eyes was standing there with Kakashi.

"H-hi, I'm Sakura...it's n-nice to m-m-meet you." She said with a blush. Kakashi raised a brow and glanced at his niece.

"Hello Sakura, I am Kagome; it's nice to make your acquaintance."

"S-same."

'_**What a hottie! HE'S EVEN COOLER THE SASUKE, CHA!'**_

"Sensei, is this your nephew?" Naruto asked as he skidded to a halt in front of Kagome.

"Yes, my nephew, Kagome."

"If you don't mind, why are you cleaning my uncle's home?"

"Sensei made it a mission, so we have no choice."

"...I see." She glared at him and he looked away. "You can leave, I'll finish up here. I am sorry for him putting you to work."

"Alright, by the way, I'm Naruto Uzamaki. I'm going to be the next Hokage, Believe It!"

"I'm sure you'll make a great Hokage, surely you'll wait a while longer though, right? To take on that kind of responsibility at such a young age...it sounds strenuous."

"I'll manage. This is Sasuke Teme." Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"...Sasuke Uchiha."

"I'm glad to meet both of you." She said as she bowed and smiled sincerely, catching both Sasuke and Naruto off guard.

"Are you guy?" Kakashi muffled a laugh at his blonde pupil's question.

"I'm going to bed." Kagome said, not answering the question. When she was gone Sakura smacked him over the head.

"Naruto, you idiot."

"Dobe..."

Kakashi watched as they left, all three bickering.

"Hehe..." He pulled his book out and leaned against the wall.

**-x-x-x-**

**(The next morning)**

Kagome wore pair of baggy black pants and a large light blue silk dress shirt. Tinny shoes adorned her feet and a white floppy eared bunny hat with eyes and a nose that was blushing was on her head. She currently was playing with the ears that had fallen in her face as she walked down the street. When she had woken up she found a note from Kakashi saying that he and his team had a mission and wouldn't be back for a week or so.

'_Of course, I get here...and he leaves.'_ She sighed and ran into someone, both falling to the ground. "Ouch, sorry...Neji, right?" The boy in front of him nodded and held his hand out once he stood up. Kagome took his offered hand and stood up, retrieving his hand back as soon as he was balanced.

"You should watch where you're going." He said off-handedly.

"Eh, me? You could have gone around if you were paying attention, so don't just blame me." Kagome pouted and looked away, missing the light tint to appear on his cheeks before he furrowed his brows.

"Hm, whatever." Neji turned to walk away.

"Hey, wait." He looked over his shoulder.

"Will you...will you spar with me? My uncle left before I woke up with his team, so I have no one to spar with, for that matter, I don't even know where the training grounds are."

"...you look weak."

"HEY! I'M NOT WEAK!" Eyes turned to the duo and Kagome started to redden at the attention.

"Heh, fine, but I won't go easy on you."

"I didn't want you to." She was about to follow when the sound of crying caught her ears and she turned to see a little boy crying as he held onto an older boys leg.

"..." She walked up to the two and got on her knees before the little boy, the older looking down with raised brow.

"Hey little Chibi, what are the tears for?"

"Onii-s-san, h-he's leaving." The little boy cried. Neji had walked up behind her as well as a few villagers, all watching the exchange.

"Well, he'll come back though, right?"

"...y-yeah, b-but I want him to stay here."

"Sometimes, people have to go away, so that they can protect the ones they care for the most. He loves his ototou and wants to protect you with all that he can, so you have to support him with all the will you have. Wish him luck and he will come back." The little boy looked at the ground before releasing his brother's leg.

"G-good luck, Onii-San."

"Keh, how troublesome, I'll be back soon, Shiko." Kagome stood up and walked back over to Neji.

"You ready?" He nodded, both aware of the boy still following them.

"Nee-Chan..." Kagome froze and turned back Shiko, his brother watching in mild amusement.

"What?"

"You are like an Onee-Chan or Okaa-San, not an Onii-San...Gomen..." She sighed.

_'I can't believe, that he is calling me the correct title and I can't go by it...annoying old hag...when I find her...'_ She sighed, "Call me Kago. If you want, check with your brother first, you can come with us Chibi." Neji frowned but said nothing.

"Who are you?" The older boy asked.

"My name is Kagome, Kakashi's nephew and you?"

"...Shikamaru. Shiko, you still have to be home by seven."

"I will."

The three left, Shikamaru stared momentarily and raised a brow.

_'He act's...like a girl...well, not one that I know, but maybe a girl I wouldn't mind talking to. Hmm, maybe not, troublesome females.'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Next chapter...Sparring, YAY!**


	4. Chapter 3

_**She to He**_

**Summary: Who would have thought that an elder woman could cause your life to do a complete 180? Kagome was just an ordinary girl...well, maybe normal isn't the right word, but...this has nothing to do with her odd trips down the well. This is a story about one run in that turned her life into an odd...romance.?.? Kagome/Gaara.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Naruto**

**Rated: M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Mild Language) (Medium Blood and Gore)**

**Disclaimer: Do you really have to ask? No I don't own InuYasha or Naruto.**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Chapter III**_

_**Sparring with Hyuuga**_

_**And**_

_**Flashback to the Past**_

**-x-x-x-**

**(Year 2002, Modern Era, Konoha)**

Kagome smiled as she made her way to the training grounds. Shiko sat next to a tree so that he could watch.

"Alright, now don't go easy on me." Neji raised a brow at the boy in front of him.

"I hadn't planned on it."

Kagome chuckled. She could tell that the boy in front of her wasn't joking. She calmed down and her facial features smoothed and much like Sesshoumaru, her eyes became emotionless and cold. Giving nothing away to what she was thinking or planning, moving her left foot behind her in a fighting stance that she had learned from Sesshoumaru when he had been training her.

Neji got into his own fighting stance, one she had never seen...but that didn't surprise her.

"I hope you can keep up."

She closed her eyes and smiled. "That's funny..." He looked at her in confusion. "...I was going to say the same thing to you. Don't blink."

"Huh?"

**-x-x-x-**

_'What is he thinking...?' _He watched as the blue eyed boy stood there unmoving. Doing exactly what he was told _not _to do...he blinked, and Kagome was gone.

"What? Where did he...! BYAKUGAN!" He looked around multiple times but saw...nothing.

"Where are you? Stop hiding!" He continued to look around and noticed Shiko laughing. He turned around and saw Kagome leaning against a nearby tree, lifting his hand Kagome waved as he smirked.

"Are you mocking me!" Neji asked in surprise.

"Oh no, I was waving at Shiko...see?" He pointed at the smiling and waving five year old boy.

"Grr...no more games!" Neji shouted in aggravation as he shot forward only to hit a pink shield of energy. "No hand seals...how?" Kagome put her shield down and flipped over Neji, landing behind him in a fighting stance. His eyes narrowing at Neji before he launched forward at the same time.

**-x-x-x-**

Inside her head Kagome was laughing in joy as she dodged his gentle fists attack.

"This is fun..." She smiled, catching him off guard. She dropped to the forest floor, sweeping her leg under his feet, taking him by surprise and causing him to stumble before regaining his footing.

"HYAA!" Kagome yelled as she punched him in the gut. He skid past a few trees and into the arms of a surprised Lee.

"Neji! What are you doing?" Tenten asked before he ran back through the trees at full speed, hitting her in the chest.

_'Ouch, maybe it's a good thing my body is no longer female, I wonder if I should kick him in the nuts just because though. I'll let it go this time...'_ Kagome thought to herself, crossing her arms in front of her chest and blocking the multiple incoming punches.

_'Seriously, I didn't think he hit so hard, my poor arms are going to be bruised to hell tomorrow...err...this...ah...HAS TO END!'_ Bringing her knee up, she caught him in the stomach and he crouched forward, blood spewed out of his mouth as he fell forward onto Kagome. Tenten, Lee and Gai came out of the trees and saw Neji trembling, trying to gain back his balance.

"H-how did y-yo-u...do that? _**-Cough-**_" He coughed more blood up with his words.

"What? Knee you?" Kagome asked, keeping a firm hold on the boy that was losing consciousness quickly.

"N-no. How d-did you..._**-cough-cough-**_win?"

"I was taught by my Lord...to win." With that said, he passed out.

"NEJI! KAGOME, YOUR HORRIBLE, HOW COULD YOU?" Kagome glanced over her shoulder and saw a teary eyed Tenten.

_**-Sigh-**_

She got on one knee and placed Neji carefully on the ground. Placing a hand gently over his heart, she smiled at the steady but soft beating of his heart. The familiar pink glow engulfed her hand and his body...a warm feeling flowing out of her and into him.

"STOP IT! WHATEVER YOUR DOING...STOOOOP IT!" Lee took hold of Tenten who had taken out a Kunai and was trying to attack Kagome. "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! NEVER!"

_'How can I concentrate with this girl screaming? Just breath Kagome, block her out...I'm almost done...THERE!'_ The glow faded and Tenten stopped struggling when Neji started to twitch and move. He moved to sit on his knees and stared at his hands, arms and, well, the rest of his body. "You...how..."

"It's something I learned how to do on a shrine." Kagome smiled, _'...well, not completely true...but then...who's contradicting me?'_

"I-I see. Thanks."

Tenten fell to her knees, tears falling from her eyes.

"I should be saying that. Normally, no one can keep up for half as long as you did. I enjoyed the spar and I think Shiko did too." Shiko smiled and nodded, his eyes filled with awe.

"Tell me...how did you hide from my eyes?"

"Your eyes can detect...chakra...right?"

"Hm, yes, that's correct."

"I don't have...chakra." The four stared in shock at her.

"Then what was that pink shield."

"Mik—oh, Monk energy...I'm a priest or as some would say, a holy monk."Seriously, she couldn't wait to be returned back to normal. _'Can't go around calling myself a Miko, might give it away...need not be questioned over complicated things that I can't answer.'_

"I see...holy energy...I have never seen it in action. Uh, why is your energy...pink though?"

Kagome blushed. "Uh, hehe, pink is the color of...purity. Only someone with no evil intentions, a pure heart with nothing clouding their mind or heart, no feelings like, hatred, betrayal, anger, deceit and malevolence tainting the soul, only a pure soul is pink."

The four stared at Kagome as she repeated the same thing Keade had once told her.

"Hm, I'm going down to the lake to relax. Sun should be setting soon too. Shiko, are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'm coming Kago-Ni." Kagome smiled and started to walk towards the dock near the Uchiha estate.

**-x-x-x-**

Shikamaru was leaning against a tree. His companions were talking amongst themselves.

"Shikamaru..."

He gazed up at the clouds, the sun descending in the background far behind the trees.

"Shikamaru!"

_'That boy...something about him...seems off...'_

"SHIKAMARU!" Ino shouted loudly in his ear.

"I didn't quite catch that. The throbbing of my eardrum is caused by something different. Please...screech again." He said angrily as his hand covered his aching ear.

"I called your name three times. Don't get mad at me because you weren't listening."

"Ever think that I was...I don't know...ignoring you?" He said sarcastically.

"Why would anyone want to ignore me?"

_'...I wonder...'_

"Anyways, Sakura told me about a really hot guy that just got to Konoha. Said something about him—"

"Being related to Kakashi?" He asked in a somewhat uninterested tone as the subject of his thoughts was just turned into a gossip topic.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"...a wild guess."

"...AH! YOU'VE MET HIM!"

_**-Sigh-**_

"Was he cute?" Choji's eyes widened at the question and glanced at an equally shocked Shikamaru.

"For my own sanity...I'm going to start ignoring you." He said as he lay back down again, looking back at the sky.

"_I wonder if he's big..." _Shikamaru heard her whisper.

_'What the hell is__that __supposed to mean?'_ He thought to himself as he glanced at Ino who sat blushing. _'Never mind...I've got a pretty good idea.'_

**-x-x-x-**

_**-Flashback-**_

_Kagome cried out in excruciating pain. Not being able to take it...she screamed out and saw her mother rushing towards her. Her brother and Grandfather followed soon after._

"_Kagome, dear what's wrong. What are these lights?"_

"_Rai, get back!" Her grandfather said._

_Kagome closed her eyes tightly and fell unconscious, pain still was coursing through her body._

'_Calm yourself child.'_

'_**I can't. It HURTS!'**__She screamed out._

'_I can help a little. I can stop the curse from its original intent but for that to happen...I need you to calm down.'_

'_**But...I-I...'**__Kagome tried to control her breathing, taking in slow breaths._

'_Good, now your body may change but it's because this curse is similar to another curse. That's why I can change the course it's heading in.'_

'_**I-I understand. Will I become a demon or something?'**_

'_...or something...' Came the sheepish reply of Midoriko before everything went white and silent._

_Kagome woke up a few hours later to three individuals._

"_Mom, Souta, Grandpa. What happened?"_

"_Uh...w-we don't know. You are my...daughter...right?"_

"_Yes, why do you sound uncertain?"_

"_She's just confused. I think it's so cool that I have a brother now. Hey Kagome, will you play soccer with me now that you are my brother?"_

_Kagome blinked once...o.o...-.-...o.o...Then again...o.o...-.-...o.o...And then took off sprinting upstairs. It was silent for a few minutes...and then..._

**"**_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!"**_

_The outcome of changing the course of the curse...was her body...changing to that of a boy's..._

_It was a little while later, when she found new meaning to the phrase 'personal embarrassment' as she washed her male body in the shower with a cloth tied around her head and covering her eyes._

_**-End-Flashback-**_

Kagome sighed at the horrible thought of taking a shower blindfolded. She glanced up and saw that the sun was finally at the horizon.

"Come on little Chibi. It's time that I take you home." She said. He nodded and followed her back to his home, his hand holding hers.

"Shiko, oh thank god your okay, I was so worried. You know it's...six thirty-seven...oh, your home early. Go wash your hands then, dinner will be ready soon. Tell your lazy father to come down stairs for dinner or he can starve." Shiko laughed and ran to the front door, only stopping to turn and wave goodbye.

"See ya tomorrow Kago-Ni!" Kagome smiled and waved.

"Who are you and why was Shiko with you?" The woman asked cautiously.

"Sorry, my name is Kagome Higurashi, Kakashi Hatake's Nephew. I had met both of your sons earlier when your oldest, Shikamaru was leaving and—"

"Shiko was crying and clinging to his leg, right."

"Um, yes ma'am. I told him that he should support his older brother, wish him luck so that he could come back safely and quickly. That he was leaving so that he may protect those important to him. Shiko did, and then with Shikamaru's permission, he followed me. I was told to get him home by seven. I'm sorry if I frightened you or worried you with his disappearance." Kagome bowed in apology.

"It's no problem, as long as he's back by seven. Shikamaru seems to trust you enough. He's very protective over his younger brother, actually, that's why he has trouble telling him to let go or go back inside. By the way, my name is Yoshino. Please continue watching over him until his brother returns."

"Of course. I should head off home now. It was nice meeting you ma'am." Yoshino nodded and smiled.

**-x-x-x-**

"Kagome!" Kagome turned when she heard her name being called.

"Hey, Tenten."

"Look, I wanted to apologize for how I behaved earlier. I had acted foolishly. With the way Neji was, I know now that you could have easily defeated me. People will get hurt in sparring matches so I shouldn't have overreacted."

"It's fine. When you care for someone, it's only natural to want to protect them. You love him, and I can see it in your eyes. The affections you hold for him are strong, one day, he will see it too." Kagome said as she walked away from a blushing, wide eyed Tenten.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed. I know it's taking a while for me to bring Gaara in. I seem to delay Gaara in my fics, or so it would seem. Lol, anyways, please, review. I get excited when I get reviews, it makes me update quicker.**


	5. Chapter 4

_**She to He**_

**Summary: Who would have thought that an elder woman could cause your life to do a complete 180? Kagome was just an ordinary girl...well, maybe normal isn't the right word, but...this has nothing to do with her odd trips down the well. This is a story about one run in that turned her life into an odd...romance.?.? Kagome/Gaara.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Naruto**

**Rated: M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Mild Language) (Medium Blood and Gore)**

**Disclaimer: Do you really have to ask? No I don't own InuYasha or Naruto.**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Chapter IV**_

_**Akatsuki Attack!**_

**-x-x-x-**

**(Year 2002, Modern Era, Konoha)**

**(6 days after the spar with Neji)**

Tsunade looked over the papers in front of her. After managing to finish all of the piles until only one pile remained...the one on her desk. "Hm, Shizune!" She called out.

Shizune came running in with another pile of papers. "Yes Lady Tsunade?"

"Prepare a place for the Kazekage and his brother and sister." Shizune nodded. "Oh, and Shizune..." Shizune turned back to her after placing the pile down.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to be busy today, so take care of this mess for me, okay."

Shizune gapped at Tsunade as she walked past her and left the paperwork for her to do. "WAHHH! LADY TSUNADE! HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL?"

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome was sleeping in, having been helping the villagers out of boredom she had worn herself out. So far asleep she didn't hear the tapping at her window.

**-x-x-x-**

"Shiko, he isn't waking up, let's go."

"..." Shiko turned sad eyes onto Neji. He twitched in slight irritation before sighing.

"How about I teach you a few beginning Ninjutsu's and we'll try back later." Shiko smiled brightly and nodded before following after Neji.

**-x-x-x-**

Sad to say, they didn't get to try again. Hinata had come by to watch them when it happened. The village of Konoha had been attacked. Neji told Hinata to take Shiko to Kagome's place and wake him up. Shiko led the way since Hinata had yet to meet the boy who seemed to leave good impressions everywhere he went.

A couple loud bangs on the door and Kagome had finally answered.

"Shiko? Shiko, what's wrong?"

"It's the village, it's under attack. Men in black cloaks with red clouds on them are attacking. Neji sent me and Hinata here to wake you up." Kagome nodded and quickly got dressed.

"Miss Hinata, if you will gather all of the children and bring them to the medical ward that would be a great help."

"What? It-it's n-not safe there."

"Not yet it isn't your right." Kagome closed her eyes and a pink barrier formed around her entire apartment complex. Hinata stared in surprise before a determined look shadowed over her eyes.

"Shiko, I have a job for you too." He looked up in question.

"What?"

"I want you to put this on and head over to the recovery ward. That entire building should be protected if the jewel is inside the building. Now go, both of you!" They nodded and took off. Kagome had no weapons aside from her bow and arrows and she wasn't about to go archer on a bunch of ninja's.

"I suppose I could fight like Sesshoumaru. That ought to be interesting." She took off outside and towards the fight. She could see four figures with the cloaks described by Shiko.

"KAGOME, OVER HERE!" She looked to her left to see Neji running towards her.

"Neji, what happened?"

"Akatsuki decided to attack. Itachi, Deidara, Sasori and Kisame are all here."

"Alright, I'll take this one down. He seems to be doing the most damage with those bombs of his."

"Got it, I'll head after Itachi then."

"Be careful Neji!"

He nodded to the boy he had quickly befriended and made into a sparing partner.

Kagome ran to the blonde with the clay bombs on the large clay bird. She jumped to the top of a tree before jumping to the bird and landing softly behind him. "HEY! STOP IT!"

Deidara turned shocked eyes on the intruder. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, Kakashi Hatake's Nephew." She grinned, _'God, I'm actually getting used to saying that!' _She sighed in frustration but said nothing else.

"I see, you think you can stop me, yeah?"

"Yeah, I do." Using a technique she had learned from Sesshoumaru, she made a whip of pure miko energy and Deidara watched with wide eyes as the boy before him went to cut up his clay bird.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" His eyes only got bigger when Kagome's hand flicked in an unbelievable speed, cutting the bird to shreds. He saw him rush forward and take hold of the collar of his cloak before jumping from the bird. A barrier forming around the two as they landed on the ground. A slightly shaken Deidara stared at the sky as the bird blew to smithereens.

"You destroyed my beautiful art, yeah..." Kagome gave a sad smile before a pink electrical cage formed around him. "Hey, let me out of here, yeah!"

"...no!" He frowned and tried to touch the sparking pink bars only to be shocked. He whimpered slightly and Kagome felt her heart clinch. She placed her hand through the pink bars of electricity and miko energy and took his hurt hand, healing it quickly before turning and leaving.

"Thank you...yeah..." Kagome paused momentarily before running off towards the next member...Itachi...

_'He can't be that bad...if he can smile...and say thank you...'_ She thought as she ran past the hospital in time to see Hinata gathering the last of the children and women who followed after.

"Hinata...!" Hinata turned.

"Y-yes?"

"Send your Hokage off towards training ground 6." She nodded and left the pink glowing building. _'Now, where is Neji...wait...I can feel something...familiar...'_ She looked towards the direction of the familiar aura but saw nothing.

"AUGH!"

She turned in time to see something shoot out of the ground.

"Is that a puppet?" Next to her was Lee. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yes, thank you for worrying but I will be fine. I am quite capable of taking this fiend down."

"Right...Ra, Ra to the youth." She said as she punched her fists in the air in a joking manner. Lee seemed to think she was serious and brightened considerably.

"Yes my friend. YOUTH SHALL PREVAIL!"

He ran forward at the puppet and Kagome took a step back as he landed a good hit and caught the puppet off guard. It seemed to open and a body flew out and landed by her feet, his eyes shut.

"Lee, find Neji, he is fighting Itachi right now." Kagome told the youth obsessed boy before bending down and picking up what she thought was a human...

"The Puppeteer is a puppet too?" She took off running in the direction of Deidara and found Hinata and who she guessed was the Hokage.

"Stop there, who are you?" The woman with blonde hair asked.

Kagome stared for a moment, finally coming to the conclusion that the woman before her was in fact the Hokage, she smiled. "Kagome Higurashi, nephew of Kakashi Hatake." She made a small opening and walked through. Deidara tried to escape but it closed too quickly. She handed the body of his partner to him and he frowned.

"He's not dead, only unconscious. I may be able to help you two, including the other two once I get them, if you guys are willing to cooperate. I'll let you think about it." Kagome walked through the pink bars again and rushed past Hinata and a shocked Hokage.

**-x-x-x-**

Neji was holding his own against Itachi but was starting to lose stamina. Lee had arrived and started aiding him, which was a great help; however, he knew that it wouldn't be to long until Lee too started to tire down.

"Hey guy's, did I miss anything?" Kagome called from a branch, drawing in the attention of all three of them.

Neji smirked and Lee smiled brightly. "Nope, you're just in time." Neji told his sparing partner.

"AWESOME! It's my turn Lee!" She said, jumping in front of the boy with a bowl cut hairdo.

"Of course Kagome, let the hope of our village flow through the element of your youthness and guide you to victory!"

"Eh...hehe...right, about that." She sweat dropped, turning to see an annoyed...

"...Kagome?" Neji called out, watching as she stared wide eyes at the man before her.

"REPLICA! IT'S AN OLDER REPLICA OF THE BOY WITH THE DUCK ASS HAIRCUT!" Neji started laughing and even Itachi had a smirk forming because of the nickname given to his younger brother.

"I'm his older brother."

"Oh, well then, I won't hurt you...I would have nightmares if I took someone's brother from them." He raised a brow and his eyes widened when she disappeared. He activated his Sharingun and dodged just in time to avoid a lethal blow to his neck.

"So much for not hurting me." He said, watching her from a distance so that she wouldn't be able to get so close to him again.

"It would have knocked you out, not hurt you."

"Yes, but in knocking me out...you would hand me over to the Hokage and then after Interrogation I'd be put to death, do not think that I don't know how this works."

"You have no clue what I would do. I have already taken both Deidara and Sasori. They can't be touched by the Hokage. I will take you and Kisame as well to where they are. Once I have become aware of your crimes and transgressions against your villages and such, I will make a suitable punishment. Death is not an option!" He stared in surprise. She took that moment of shock to repeat her earlier action and knocked him out cold.

"Neji, Lee, head after Kisame. If I'm right, he should be north of here." They nodded and took off. She took hold of Itachi and started off back towards the caged area.

**-x-x-x-**

"..." The Hokage stared at him in confusion as once more he handed the blonde another unconscious member of the Akatsuki.

She looked up as Kurenai dragged Kisame in the direction Neji and Lee led her in.

**-x-x-x-**

"Over here please." Kagome said when she caught sight of Kisame. The woman nodded and was taken by surprise when Deidara took him but didn't try to escape.

"Kagome..."

"Yes Deidara?"

"Sasori and I have decided to cooperate with you, yeah."

Kagome smiled. "Great, I will have to find the man who will be keeping an eye on you and I will decide your punishment after I know what you guys have...done..." She looked up and saw a flash of light and watched as the familiar aura landed before her. "_Sesshoumaru..."_ She whispered. He glanced at her and his eyes widened.

"Miko, is that you?" Kagome blushed and nodded, trying to ignore the confused looks of Neji, Lee, Hinata, Deidara, Sasori and Tsunade.

"_Yeah, it's me._ Who's that?" She asked, pointing to the bloody and limp figure in his arms.

"Some unlucky kid that got a beating."

"...Obviously..."

"That's my fault Kagome..." Deidara said.

"I see."

Kagome walked up to the boy and Sesshoumaru placed him down. She got on her knees, and like with Neji, she started healing him. A few minutes later his eyes started to open. It was then that she was throne back by a sand shield and came to an abrupt stop as Neji blocked her from hitting a tree. "What a thank you..." She said sarcastically. Neji helped Kagome get her balance and she said a quick thank you before walking back to the boy with red hair and light aquamarine eyes. "You should wait a while before you stand, or you may fall back due to dizziness." He scoffed and stood up only to fall forward and be caught by Kagome who started to chuckle. "Told you." She steadied him before turning back to Sesshoumaru. "I have a favor to ask of you, Lord Sesshoumaru." He raised a brow but nodded for her to continue. "I want you to keep an eye on the four inside the energy bars. I don't want to kill them but until I know their crime I can't get a suitable punishment for them." He thought it over then spoke...

"You know that This Sesshoumaru is no guard dog...but as my apprentice and student...I shall aide you."

She smiled. "Hokage—"

"Tsunade."

"Sorry, Tsunade, if you have a room that I can use to question them in. That would be appreciated."

"That is not your job."

"Understood. I'll talk with them in my home then." With that said, the cage vanished with the four still inside. Tsunade stared with shock and anger showing in her eyes.

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru said before racing after his apprentice.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I wonder if I made them to soft. I'll have to get them back in character in the next chapter. Gaara is FINALLY here but will be in the next chapter a lot more. She will actually talk to hi in that chapter. Tamari and Kankuro had followed after Sesshoumaru but they don't arrive till the next chapter since Sesshoumaru was going so fast. Review and I'll update quicker.**


	6. Chapter 5

_**She to He**_

**Summary: Who would have thought that an elder woman could cause your life to do a complete 180? Kagome was just an ordinary girl...well, maybe normal isn't the right word, but...this has nothing to do with her odd trips down the well. This is a story about one run in that turned her life into an odd...romance.?.? Kagome/Gaara.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Naruto**

**Rated: M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Mild Language) (Medium Blood and Gore)**

**Disclaimer: Do you really have to ask? No I don't own InuYasha or Naruto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Me: I'm sorry it took so long but I was a little disappointed with my last chapter because, like a lot of you said. Sasori and Itachi should have put up a bigger fight. :C I FAILED YOU ALLLLL! WAAA! I won't stop writing however, maybe when I finish all of my stories...HAHAHAHA...finish all of my stories, lol, I'll revise them, Haha, finish all of my stories, hehe. Sorry, it's just that, I keep adding more, I don't think there will be a day when ALL of my stories are finished. Anyways, on with the story.**

**Also, I don't really know Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori's story or background so I'll make them up. If they are similar...I guess I'm a good guesser, lol.**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Chapter V**_

_**Interrogations And Meetings!**_

**-x-x-x-**

**(Year 2002, Modern Era, Konoha)**

Kagome placed a barrier around her home after both she and Sesshoumaru were inside. She moved towards the four, only two were conscious. "Okay, let me explain first. I'm going to let you all out one at a time, no I wont put you back in but I don't want those two waking up and deciding on whim to attack me. Sesshoumaru here is capable of destroying you all with a flick of his fingers so don't try anything crazy. We will start with you Deidara." A small opening appeared and the blonde walked out.

She walked off and he followed. She walked into her room and sat down at her desk, turning the chair to face her bed.

"Sit please." He nodded but stared at the room.

"It's a little..."

"Girlie? Yeah, I know." She sighed, _'It's supposed to be...'_

"Why?"

"This is about you, not me. Now, first question...why are you considered a missing Nin and an S Class Criminal?"

He looked down at his hands as pain and regret flashed in his eyes before anger and hatred replaced them. "I-I used to be a specialized bomber in Iwa. Pein took a notice of my skills and sent Itachi to recruit me into the Akatsuki." Kagome nodded, showing that she was listening. "I refused, I did...I put up a fight, yeah...but Itachi defeated me and I was forced to join the Akatsuki. I have loathed him since then. I became determined to defeat him, even trained one of my eyes to overcome his signature ability...Genjutsu, it still wasn't enough. I want to go home...you know. I have a little sister...she only had me left..." He looked down at his hands in thought as he remembered his sister.

"Well, the way I see it, you were forced against your will. I won't let you off with nothing however, you have killed many people. I will explain punishment after hearing the others stories as well. Stay here and I'll be back." She walked out after he nodded and walked up to Sesshoumaru. Sasori watched and listened as she spoke.

"Well Miko?"

"He seems sincere enough. He was forced into the Akatsuki and wants only to go back to his little sister. Will you take him into your..._boot camp from hell_?"

He smirked, "Hn, why not."

"Let me finish up with these three and I'll meet you on the Hokage's Monument to talk." He nodded before turning to depart. She made a small opening and he left through the window before she closed it up.

"Alight, who's nex—t, uh...never mind. I'll choose." She said in an uneasy way as she looked at furious red eyes and sharp shark like teeth. "Puppeteer, come on." She made an opening big enough for one and he walked out. The two remaining never took their eyes off of her...well, him to them. "Uh...hehe, let's go...oh, would you rather talk in a room with no prying ears or in my room where Deidara is?"

"Deidara knows about my past just like I know his." She nodded and left with him following close behind.

**-x-x-x-**

Sasori followed the young man who promised them salvation rather then death row and walked into his room. He paused and glanced around at the light blue painted walls and dark blue carpet. A pile of CD's were on the floor in a corner and a vanity on the right side of his large bed. His bed...gods his bed...it was a black furnished frame with a silvery white comforter with black symbols he had never seen before. Dangling from the comforter were little inch sized metal moons in purple that looked similar to the one on the man with silver ankle length hair he had seen talking with Kagome earlier. Multiple black, purple and white pillows were on his bed with Deidara who was looking through what looked to be a sketchbook.

"Wha..." He couldn't speak.

"Yes, I know, it looks girly."

"You have...a vanity..." He said in a deadpanned tone. Kagome gave a chuckle and sighed before sitting down just as someone decided to pound on her door.

"Huh, is there really a reason to beat up my poor door?"

Sasori raised a brow at the boy. "You have not one...not two...not three...but FOUR...S class criminals in your home. Albeit, two are still...caged...but the fact remains that there are four bad guys in here."

"Oh...yeah, good point. Uh, Deidara, could you go see who it is, just make sure you don't touch past the door once you open it or you'll get shocked." He nodded and stood up with the sketch pad still in hand as he left.

"Alright then, I'll ask the same questions. Why are you considered a Missing Nin and an S class Criminal?"

"...Do you really expect me to tell you my life story?" Sasori watched as the smile on his face never changed.

"If you want me to help...then yes. That's exactly what I expect."

**-x-x-x-**

Tsunade sighed in irritation. She had been banging at the door for a while now and still nothing. For some reason, they couldn't teleport inside. Gaara tried to use his sand only to receive a shock.

"Gaara, you shouldn't do that. Kagome is a monk from what he told me. He channels pure energy and makes shields and barriers with it. You have demon energy flowing through you and will only serve to purify your energy with his." Tsunade turned to see Neji standing behind her, Gaara and the other Jounin, with a little boy standing next to him.

"Why is Mrs. Nara's youngest with you Neji. He should be with the other children and women in the underground—"

"All of the women and children are at the hospital safe. Shiko wanted to come give Kagome's necklace back and tell him that it worked. I'm not sure why he is bothering to try and help those four...but I trust him. He is capable of taking care of himself and doesn't need our help." He finished talking as the door opened to reveal a distracted Deidara. He looked up and glanced at all of those that were gathered around the apartment.

"Yeah?"

"What have you done with Kagome?" Tsunade asked.

"Nothing. I was looking though his sketch pad, yeah. He is talking with Sasori right now. Is there anything els—ah!" He jumped in surprise when he felt something brush past his leg. Shiko had managed to enter and Neji was willing to bet his life that it had something to do with the jewel around his neck.

Tsunade didn't seem to get it as she smirked and tried walking in only to be thrown back.

"If that is all..." Deidara said as he closed the door and walked back in to the room he had come from with Shiko behind him.

**-x-x-x-**

"—and so you decided to join the Akatsuki? I don't get it...why didn't you just go after the ones who killed your parents?" She looked up as she spoke and watched as Deidara and Shiko walked in.

"I was only five at the time. I didn't even know who had killed them. I took my anger out on everyone around me and I guess...I turned into my own piece of art along the way."

**-x-x-x-**

"Hm...Shiko-Chibi, did you take care of it?" Kagome asked. Deidara and Sasori looked on curiously as the little boy nodded and removed the necklace around his neck and handed it to Kagome who took it and placed it around his neck. "Thank you, now why don't you go talk with Itachi and Sharki," Deidara laughed at the name as Shiko smiled and ran out of the room. "You will both be fine as long as you understand...Sesshoumaru will _not_ go easy on you. I wager that if you're not dead within the month that you have to put up with him, you'll be wishing you were. If he does kill you he can bring you back to life. You know, I died once and he brought me back too."

"That's possible? Doesn't it require a sacrifice though?" Sasori asked.

"Well, for normal ninja's, yeah, but he isn't a ninja. He is a demon. A real demon too, not someone with a demon sealed inside of him. He is in fact the Inu Taiyoukai of the Western lands, AKA, all of fire country and then some." Their eyes widened.

"Why are you helping us?" Deidara questioned.

"It's not in me to judge on first meetings. I would advise you not to either. Things aren't always as they seem you know."

Deidara went to open his mouth when Kagome stood and made his way out of the room. "Do you think he was telling us not to trust _him_, yeah?"

Sasori looked at his partner and then back the way the boy had just left. "I wonder..."

**-x-x-x-**

"—hile I just started to call him Gome or Gome-Chan. He call's me Chibi-Kun and Shiko-Chibi too. So...why are you two trapped inside the pink cage?" Kagome smiled as Shiko just kept talking. She could see Itachi's left eye twitch slightly and Kisame's whole being start trembling.

"Shiko-Chibi...your mother must be worried. Why don't you head on home and we'll play tomorrow?"

"You promise not to sleep in?"

"I promise." She said with a smile as he thought over it before nodding and leaving. He opened the door and ran straight into...

"Yo..."

Kagome sighed but let the shield down enough for her uncle to come in. Sadly she didn't close it fast enough as Neji and Sasuke managed to move in with him.

"Goodness, you two are pretty fast. Neji, I'll let you back in but first, could you walk Shiko back to his home and make sure he gets there safely?" He nodded and this time she made a pink barrier around them so they could just walk through without her having to make an opening. "Now, why are you in here Sasuke?"

"The second we got back I heard that my bastard of a brother was here. I'm going to kill him for what he's done!" Kagome frowned and glanced over to an unaffected Itachi.

"Hold on." Repeating her previous action she moved Itachi with the bubble barrier and placed him in the guest room.

"Go ahead and head over to the guest room where your brother is." Sasuke looked as if he was going to say something but she just waved him off. He frowned a bit before turning and following in the direction the pink barrier had gone in. "Uncle, I'll take the barrier down once everyone is gone, if I hold it for any longer I'll pass out."

"Hmm, you want me to get them away..."

"If you would, that would be a huge help, also, could you go to the lake. Someone with long white hair should be there waiting for me. Tell him that I need his help."

"Fine, just...be careful. You may have a male's body but you're still a girl."

"Trust me, I know. As a girl I was much more flexible." He rolled his eyes but left out the barrier free window. Kagome turned to walk only to see a grinning blue shark man staring at her. "...I forgot to place a sound proof barrier up...didn't I?" He nodded and she felt her heart start to race. "Please, you can't tell anyone." He said nothing and she sighed before walking off to her room.

**-x-x-x-**

Sasori was now looking through the same sketch pad and Deidara was lying on the bed. They looked up when Kagome walked in.

"Hey, I will be in the guest room with the two Uchiha's."

"You managed to get them in the same room without them killing each other?" Sasori questioned.

"I put Itachi in another barrier." The two smirked as they watched him turn and leave once more.

**-x-x-x-**

Itachi was more then a little peeved now, having been moved to _another_ pink prison.

"Sorry you two," They turned to see the young nephew of Kakashi walk in. He sat on the floor, Itachi on the bed and Sasuke on the chair. He released the barrier from around Itachi and watched him land gently on his feet. "First...what the hell could have happened to cause you two to detest each other as much as you do?" Kagome asked.

"Ask..._him_!" Sasuke sneered.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome narrowed her eyes and gave a cold glare that would have made Sesshoumaru jealous. "The question was directed to _both_ of you, and since you so kindly volunteered to go first, start talking!" Sasuke stared in shock as Kagome spoke to him like that.

'_Well, I am his age so I suppose he has a right to get angry at the fact that I'm telling him what to do, but if he doesn't talk...I might just throw him out the window. How many stories high is this building?' _She glanced towards the window...

"He..."

She looked back at him and noticed that his black orbs held pure hatred in them as they stared into the void black eyes of Itachi.

"...he ruthlessly murdered our entire clan, leaving only me alive..."

"..." Itachi said nothing.

"A massacre huh, why did he do it?"

"Why...WHY! IS THERE EVER A REASON TO KILL A PERSON!"

"You are a ninja, haven't you killed before?"

"...but that's...that's..."

"Different? Not the same thing? You may be right. He didn't kill the clan for money, but as a ninja, you kill for money, don't you?"

"No...I...I don't...I didn't..." He was now visibly shaking and Kagome sighed.

"Sasuke, calm down. I have killed more then you can count and I'm not even a ninja."

"Wha—"

"Were getting off topic. What I'm trying to get at is...there is _always_ a reason. Deidara and Sasori had one, what makes Itachi any different. Itachi—"

"Miko..." Kagome jumped almost a foot in the air as Sesshoumaru's voice came from right behind her. The two stared in surprise at the man who had seemingly materialized out of nowhere behind her.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru, thank you for coming back; I'm sorry, but I wanted you to...uh..." She stood and pulled on his hair causing him to come down so she could whisper in his ear.

He sighed but nodded.

"Thanks." She said before sitting back down. "Now, as I was saying. Itachi, what happened before the night of the Massacre that caused you or made you want to kill them?" Sesshoumaru's eyes widened.

"Kagome...even by demon law...that is—"

"Punishable by death...but I also know...that if the reason or cause is plausible..."

"It will be classified as a misconception."

"Wait, you can't go by demon laws...you need to be a demon!" Sasuke cried out in irritation.

"Not true...I will explain in a second...now once more...Itachi, could you tell me what happened..._before_...the Uchiha massacre?"

He closed his eyes and opened them slowly.

"I killed my best friend to gain the Mangekyou Sharingun, then to test out my powers...my new...strength...I killed my entire clan."

Kagome raised her brow. "Why didn't you take the life of your little brother while you were at it?"

"I wanted a new challenge. I left him alive so that he may one day pose a challenge."

"SEE! He had _no_ reason!" Sasuke shouted as he went to hit him only for a pink shield to block the hit and send him back a bit before vanishing.

"...Sesshou...?" She questioned.

"He's lying. He spoke the truth only about his best friend." Sasuke stared in shock at Sesshoumaru then turned back to an equally shocked Itachi.

"Why would he lie?"

"Hm, to keep the terrible truth of something away from you, to keep you safe, to _train_ you? There are many reasons. Shoot, Fluffy here lied for a couple hundred years about wanting to kill the hanyou that polluted his family bloodline and get his fathers sword, only to find out that he just wanted to make sure his baby brother survived in the cruel harsh world. In other words, he lied so that Inuyasha would hate him and want to fight him and kill him in which...he trained him."

"..." Sasuke looked at his hands as he started to shake, his eyes held confusion now.

"Itachi, speak the truth now." Itachi turned his head away.

"I did kill Shisui, we were best friends and...I found out that he was going to try and kill me, but I got this information from...someone whom we all thought to be dead. I suppose...that should have been the first warning light for me."

"Who?" Kagome asked.

"His name is...Madara Uchiha."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "That's not...possible."

"He is telling the truth. It looks like your suspicion was right Miko."

Kagome nodded. "So it would seem. Please continue Itachi."

"I didn't want to believe him but I was soon attacked by him and as I went to attack back...he disappeared." Kagome and Sesshoumaru shared a knowing glace. "A week passed when I saw him again and he acted as if he knew nothing but then, that same night, it happened. He attacked before running and I followed, I saw him sitting at a tree out of breath and before he realized what I did...I killed him."

Sasuke didn't know what to think, his brother was now fighting back tears over something he had believed not to have affected him.

Sesshoumaru frowned, "I have a pretty good idea who this guy really is."

"Or...it may be...it may be the offspring." Kagome thought out loud, "Continue, Itachi."

"I was confronted by Madara again...only this time...I knew what he would say...having known about it for awhile. The clan...led by Fugaku, our father, was going to attack the Hokage, and try and take over the Hidden Leaf Village. I had over heard father talking to mother, a little while after Sasuke had gone to sleep. He had been telling her that...he would have to get rid of many of the children and elder Uchiha's that planned to turn against him."

"What, NO! Dad...he—"

"He was also going to get rid of you!"

Sasuke placed his hands on the desk in front of him and Kagome watched as he shook his head.

"Madara told me that I could save him...if I killed...them. So I did. I wasn't going to kill mother or the ones innocent, but it was futile talking to them, mom jumped in front of father, then I killed father and that was about the time Sasuke arrived. I had a copy of myself keeping look out and was informed of his arrival a few minutes before he got there. I fed him the story of how I did it for power and to test out my strength, showing him false images, some true, most not."

Sasuke had stopped shaking at this point and had just gone completely void of movement and emotion in general.

"Then I left, leaving him with only one goal...revenge. He would get stronger, stronger then me...and then...when he killed me...he would come back to Konoha a hero...but I had planned on telling him the truth before I died...I wanted him to live a strong life, capable of protecting the ones he cared for, unlike me. I wasn't able to protect them..." Kagome had tears in her eyes at this point.

"I...I have somewhere to be." Sasuke stood and left the room.

**-x-x-x-**

Neji who was sitting in the living room glairing at the blue fish Akatsuki member turned to look at the one who just opened the door.

"Uchiha, what's wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about? Does it look like something is wrong with me?" He put his hands in his pocket and started out of the room in his normal façade, only this time...this time his eyes held confusion, hurt and...fear...

"He just needs some time Neji. Now, come on Sharki, your next." She let the barrier drop completely and watched him stand and walk into the room that she, Itachi and Sesshoumaru had just been in.

"Itachi, Neji, you two can wait for me with Deidara and Sasori in my room...and yes, I know it looks girlie."

**-x-x-x-**

The three watched as he left into the guest room.

"Girlie?" Neji opened the door and his eyes widened.

"Hey Itachi, I see your brother didn't kill you, yeah." Deidara said as he looked up from his spot on the bed. Sasori was now going through the CD's on the ground, from Coldplay, Relient K and Papa Roach to Bowling for Soup, Hinder and Nickelback.

"At least his CD's aren't too girlie,"

Sesshoumaru smirked but said nothing as he sat down with his back against the wall.

**-x-x-x-**

Tsunade usually didn't mind talking with Kakashi, his over exaggerated stories were always fun to listen to...but this was a little much.

"—then all of a sudden a rabid kitten jumped out and started attacking the older woman and I had to step in..."

What made it worse...Naruto...Lee...Guy...Hinata...they were following it word for word. Hinata didn't know better, since she didn't know of his many excuses...but the other three...were ridiculous!

"—it threw me into a dark cave; I heard a growl and turned to see..."

'...1...2..'

"—igest man eating land shark I had ever seen."

'..5...6...7'

"—had me trapped in its jaws, I could feel bones breaking and..."

'.9...SCREW COUNTING I NEED A DRINK!' Tsunade stood abruptly and stalked off to her desk where she pulled out three bottles of Saki.

"Oh, please, don't mind me...continue with this report on your life threatening mission in...Where was it again?"

"...hidden village of mist..."

'Liar...I never sent him to mist except with the Zabuza and Haku case...and technically it was the Hokage before me, and no one was even aware of the fact that Zabuza and Haku were involved until after they returned from the village hidden in the mist!'

**-x-x-x-**

"You're a real basket case, you know that!" Kagome stormed out of the room with a flustered look on her face, slamming the door to her room open and causing everyone aside from Itachi and Sesshoumaru to jump.

"I'LL KILL HIM! I WILL DRAG MY BLADE ACROSS HIS FUCKING THROAT!"

"What blade?" Sesshoumaru asked, the others staring at her nervously.

"...I WILL DRAG YOUR BLADE ACROSS HIS FUCKING THROAT!"

Deidara laughed.

"What did he do?" Neji asked.

"What did he...HE CALLED ME...TOOITS!" It was silent for a while before Deidara burst out laughing. Sasori was chuckling and Itachi, Neji and Sesshoumaru turned their heads away to hide their smile. "I'm sorry...did I say something...funny?" Her entire being started flaring and her eyes started glowing bright pink.

**-x-x-x-**

Deidara's eyes widened as he stopped laughing. Sesshoumaru looked at her and sighed.

"I have saved three today, I think I'm entitled to kill at least ONE!"

"Kagome, go take a walk...I'll deal with him."

"...fine..." They watched him simmer down and leave.

"That was..."

"Never go near he—him, when he is in that state. Each of you has a bloodline limit. That means, each of you has demon blood flowing through your veins. He will purify you in the state he was in. Understand?" They looked confused but nodded. He gave his own curt nod before leaving to deal with Kisame.

**-x-x-x-**

Gaara was sitting beneath a tree near the water, his brother and older sister had arrived a while ago and were resting in their rooms.

"—_upid blue shark, rude and...GAH!"_

He heard the sound of faraway yelling coming closer and closer. He turned as the person yelling broke through the bushes, leaves in his hair and a cut on his cheek from most likely a branch.

"How dare he! So rude...and bluntly saying it...he knows my secret...he doesn't need to flaunt the fact...Asshole!"

He raised a brow. "Who are you talking to?"

The boy jumped and turned around, only to see... "Sand boy..." ^.^

_'Not my name...'_ T.T

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed. This is 21 pages to show my love.**

**Envy: Hello everyone. Your favorite pessimistic ass...IS BACK!**

**Jakotsu: As well as your favorite hottie male drag queen and lover of the men...IT'S ME!**

**Me: Yes, they are back...the others will pop in once in awhile to keep you updated but my spokesman will always be Envy and Jakotsu.**

**Jakotsu & Envy: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! SANKYU!**


	7. Chapter 6

_**She to He**_

**Summary: Who would have thought that an elder woman could cause your life to do a complete 180? Kagome was just an ordinary girl...well, maybe normal isn't the right word, but...this has nothing to do with her odd trips down the well. This is a story about one run in that turned her life into an odd...romance.?.? Kagome/Gaara.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Naruto**

**Rated: M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Mild Language) (Medium Blood and Gore)**

**Disclaimer: Do you really have to ask? No I don't own InuYasha or Naruto.**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Chapter VI**_

_**Forming Bonds and Meeting of the Past!**_

**-x-x-x-**

**(Year 2002, Modern Era, Konoha)**

Kagome took in the deadpanned expression on _Sand Boy's_face before smiling and sitting next to him.

"I'm Kagome, what's your name?"

He stared at her for a brief moment before answering. "Gaara no Subaki..." She smiled as he gave her his _title_.

'_I have a title too...'_ She thought childishly. _'I just can't say it out loud, Kagome Higurashi, Shikon no Miko.'_ She smiled at the childish thought. "So what are you doing all the way out here?" She asked, though, looking around she figured that no one really needed a reason to want to be out here. It was peaceful and serene compared to the lively village that borderlines the beautiful lake on the Uchiha property. "Actually, don't answer that. It was a stupid question. The answer is obvious."

He raised a brow, waiting for her to continue.

"It's a good place to come when you want to think..._or forget_... Although, the silence could be dangerous too..."

"How do you figure?"

"There are many things that we want to forget, the silence...at times can make forgetting...almost impossible. It leaves you with too much time to think and your mind wanders to those painful thoughts that plague your dreams and make it hard to cleanse your soul...or more importantly...your heart."

**-x-x-x-**

Gaara had noticed when the boy had started talking in a daze. His speech had been his thoughts right around the part where he said..._"almost impossible"_That was when his eyes had glazed over.

'_No doubt from memories...'_ He knew what he meant though. That _is_ why he came here. Before he got here his mind had been wandering to the day he had died...Sasori had killed him...his partner...Deidara had caused all that trouble in his village with those chakra infused clay bombs of his.

"You okay?" He turned to face the boy...Kagome. Surprisingly he had thought at first glance that Kagome was a girl. Thankfully, he hadn't said that out loud.

"I'm fine." Finally, thinking back to a while ago, he let curiosity get the better of him. "Why were you yelling on your way here?"

"...You remember that part about wanting to _forget_? Yeah, well, that's one of those things...that I wanted to _forget_! I was called something that I didn't like..."

"There aren't many names that you can call a guy that they don't like...what were you called?"

"..._to~s..._" He mumbled. The word or words an incoherent murmur.

"Care to repeat that."

"He called me...toots."

Gaara felt a tug at the corner of his lips but resisted the urge to smile or laugh, instead opted for asking another question. "Who called you toots, if you don't mind me asking, and why?"

"It was Kisame, the damn blue shark like Akatsuki member, and he did it...to annoy me."

Gaara glanced at the boy next to him and decided to take his..._interrogation_...a step farther.

"Why are you trying to help them? Did they ask for redemption? Have they ever tried to change their ways in the past?"

"I...I have never been one to stand by and watch as someone throws what could be a great life...away. I looked into Deidara's eyes and...I saw Jakotsu, a mercenary...who was brought back to life along with his seven brothers, also mercenaries...forced to fight for a man who used them and sent them on missions that ended in their deaths. I had actually spoken a few times with him and Bankotsu, the leader of the seven...they were afraid to die again, and wanted to live for once. Jakotsu had joined because his little sister had been killed before him, he was taken care of by Bankotsu and they became brother like figures to each other...Bankotsu had watched all of his five brothers die, and his sixth brother...Jakotsu, died in his arms. Jakotsu wanted to protect Bankotsu but he died too. Then when they were brought back to life only to be forced to fight again...it frightened them. I didn't care for the others. They enjoyed the kill...but those two cherished their brothers and would kill to protect them. I saw the same fear of death and want for protecting in Deidara's eyes, just like Jakotsu's. That's what started my reasoning behind finding their salvation."

"...they don't deserve it, they're monsters. Plagues to the villages they came from."

Kagome frowned. "There is no such thing. I believe that everyone has a hidden monster within them, but to call someone a plague to their village...I don't think it's our place to say that. If you can smile...a real smile...then you are human... I think that because we don't know their story behind what they did, we cruelly call them names and push them away. Condemning them and in the end...we push them farther into the roles that we gave them."

"Roles?"

"Yes, if you call a child a liar, they start to think you will never believe them, even if they tell the truth. So they tell a lie that you'll believe, and it just...sticks. They start lying about things more and more out of habit, till finally, their whole life is one big lie beneath a headstone with a false name and a fake history."

"What about...calling a child...a monster? What would that child turn into? Would he turn into a monster or rebuke against the title given?"

"...I think it can go both ways. I think that it depends on the circumstances. If someone grows up with a dark background, with people calling then a monster, or trying to hurt them, then yes, I can see them turning into what they labeled that child. If the child grew up with hurtful remarks and the same name calling, but by chance, someone was there for them to converse with and hold that child close...then that child might be lucky enough that they continue fighting for the hope of being accepting one day."

"..." Gaara said nothing more to that.

"Is that...what happened to you?" Gaara's eyes widened and in a swirl of sand he vanished without as much as goodbye.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome smiled sadly at the spot the boy had been sitting. She stood up and stretched her arms.

"It's sad that people can treat others like that...calling them that kind of name...don't you think so...Shikamaru?" Shikamaru came out from the spot behind the tree where he had been hiding. A bored expression marred his features.

"...it can be troublesome at times..."

"Sit with me?" She questioned with a smile. He walked over and sat down before lying back on the grass and looking up at the clouded sky.

They sat in a surprisingly comfortable silence, Kagome leaned back against the tree, and her eyes falling shut after a few minutes. "So when did you get back?"

**-x-x-x-**

Shikamaru glanced at the feminine boy and raised a brow at the relaxed figure next to him. "About twenty minutes ago. I got here when I saw Neji walking Shiko home and decided to find out what was wrong. So after reporting back to the Hokage's, I found that she wasn't there. I headed to the place where everyone was gathered around, that being your apartment..." Kagome laughed a bit at that. "I watched as Kakashi led them away and I handed her my teams report as she and me passed each other. She let me go and as I came up to the apartment you kind of left through the window so I followed you and, well, I didn't want to interrupt you, besides, I got quite a bit of information from that conversation of yours and Gaara's."

"I see." Kagome smiled softly.

'_He really is...like a girl...'_

"Can I ask you something...?"

"You just did, but go ahead."

"...Are you...uh, um...AUGH! Never mind…."

**-x-x-x-**

She frowned and moved so that she was facing a flustered Shikamaru. "Am I what?"

"It's nothing, ignore me."

"No, I want to know what you were going to ask. I'll answer." She smiled, _'Or try to at least.'_

"..." He sighed. "It's not important."

**-x-x-x-**

**(Elsewhere)**

Cold lifeless eyes stared into the frightened eyes of a young blonde with blue eyes.

"_Pretty, pretty...I'll take your soul...look at me, into my eyes, pretty."_

"N-no, no, NO! GET BACK!"

"_Quiet down, it will not hurt pretty, just a soft pull from inside."_

"PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP!"

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stopped pestering Shikamaru to ask what it was he was going to ask. Something pulled at her mind, calling her and she stood up suddenly and looked past the Uchiha's property. She took off running, quite aware of Shikamaru following with a worried look in his eyes.

"Kagome! What's wrong?"

"I-I'm not sure..." She ran past the disconsolate Sasuke who looked up in confusion but did nothing more then watch the two pass him. '_This pull, something...familiar...'_

"SASUKE! GO GET SESSHOUMARU!" She yelled at Sasuke in exigency, not once slowing her dash towards what her mind told her was trouble.

**-x-x-x-**

The blonde turned in an attempt to run when a branch wrapped firmly around her.

"STOP IT! LET ME GO, LET M―MmMamm!" Her words cut off by another branch wrapping around her head and forcing its way around her mouth like a gag.

"_Look into my eyes, pretty!"_

Her blue eyes closed shut tightly as she tried turning her head away from the old hag before her.

"WANDERER!"

The branches gave way and the blonde fell in a heap to the dirt ground.

"_A familiar voice?"_ She turned around and felt the familiar miko energy.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome knew now...why she felt this pull. It was her right to take revenge on this old woman for cursing her to the body that she was now confined to. "Leave her alone!" Kagome said in a cold and dark tenor that sent chills down Shikamaru and the fallen blonde's spine.

"_The reincarnation of Midoriko...you're...THE GIRL WHO GOT AWAY!"_

Kagome only glared.

**-x-x-x-**

"..." Shikamaru exchanged looks with Ino, then turned back to look at Kagome... _'Does that mean...but I thought that Kagome was just feminine...I hadn't actually thought that...he was...a she...'_

"So you...remember me..." Kagome said coolly. "Then you should know...I'm going to kill you..."

"_Is that...wise. I am the only one whom can reverse the curse on your body."_

Kagome felt the arrival of Sesshoumaru, Itachi, Deidara, Kisame, Sasori, Sasuke, Neji, Tsunade and Kakashi.

"I thought I said Sesshoumaru, why are the others here?"

Sasuke looked at Kagome and sighed. "They were there, they followed."

"Whatever, it matters not. I just need to know, if this woman is capable of turning me...back into a female. I grow tired of this male body, and to be quite honest...I'd like to be capable of bathing without a blindfold."

Kakashi chuckled at that, but the others stared in confusion, except for Sesshoumaru who moved to Kagome's side.

**-x-x-x-**

"She put a curse on you that was meant to kill you...your body changing was..."

"Midoriko's doing...yes, I am quite aware of this. I just wanted to confirm that she could do nothing for me."

"We searched for a long time after you left, however, it seems that...only the one who dealt the curse, can remove it."

Kagome's glare hardened at Sesshoumaru's words. "I haven't spoken to Midoriko since she changed my body, so...I'm stuck like this...Then, I'LL KILL THE WITCH THAT CAUSED THIS PROBLEM IN THE FIRST PLACE!" She charged the old woman who placed an aged hand up and formed a barrier around her blocking the punch. The elder woman's eyes started to glow a sickly dark purple and black.

"_You won't win...pretty..."_

"We'll see..." Kagome's eyes glowed a vibrant pink...her hair was carried in the energy that burst from around her feet. Her entire body glowing with the same pink glow as her body was carried into the sky. "Tell me hag, how long have you waited, to serve the fiend of the underworld."

"_...600 plus years...I will continue to wait until he accepts me. You know of whom I speak."_

"Of course, all demons go to hell...you wish to see Inu no Taisho...but he will still only have eyes for three, you are not one of those three."

The elder woman looked on scornfully at Kagome through unseeing eyes.

"This ends...NOW!" Pink energy shot out as the elder woman countered with her own black energy, the two clashing violently. Everyone moved out of the way, jumping back as far as they could without being out of range to see the fight.

"What is going on?" Neji asked the singular thought that plagued most of their minds.

"She is getting back what dignity she lost, 500 years ago." Sesshoumaru answered, though not doing much to calm their curiosity or stop the headache of confusion.

Suddenly the elder woman smirked and, without another word...a light enclosed around her and a large blast of the conflicting energies pushed Kagome back into someone causing them to fly back with the impact of the blow. Kagome looked up and her eyes widened in distress...the elder woman had...vanished...

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: La Di Da, I updated. ^_^''**

**Envy: Yes she did, so show your love by updating.**

**Jakotsu: Tell her if you liked it, hated it or thought it didn't make since or maybe...well, you get the idea.**

**Envy: Read and Review!**

**Jakotsu: Please and Sankyu!**


	8. Chapter 7

_**She to He**_

**Summary: Who would have thought that an elder woman could cause your life to do a complete 180? Kagome was just an ordinary girl...well, maybe normal isn't the right word, but...this has nothing to do with her odd trips down the well. This is a story about one run in that turned her life into an odd...romance.?.? Kagome/Gaara.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Naruto**

**Rated: M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Mild Language) (Medium Blood and Gore)**

**Disclaimer: Do you really have to ask? No I don't own InuYasha or Naruto.**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Chapter VII**_

_**Explanation for Gender Confusion!**_

**-x-x-x-**

**(Year 2002, Modern Era, Konoha)**

"No...NO DAMN IT!" Kagome glared at the spot that the wanderer once stood, tears stung at her eyes as she fell from the hold around her shoulders, to her knees onto the hard ground. She punched her fists hard into the dirt; over and over and over, blood seeping from the inflicted wounds caused by her own misery.

"Kagome, stand now." Sesshoumaru said, stepping in her line of view. She stood up and nodded.

"I know, I'm acting childishly! _I'm just angry..._"

"As am I, but Miko...you cannot expect to win your battles through anger."

"Right, right...don't go all philosophical on me now."

"Hm,"

"Oh..." She turned around and bowed to Neji, "Thank you for blocking my fall." She turned to Tsunade and noticed the cold glare. "I suppose I owe you an explanation...but...maybe it could..._wait till...later..._" She fell forward as her energy was drained. Shikamaru, Ino, Sesshoumaru, Itachi, Deidara, Kisame, Sasori, Sasuke, Neji, Tsunade and Kakashi all stared at the girl turned boy who lay out cold.

"So...I was right." Shikamaru sighed. "You see, trouble...all women...are trouble."

"Shikamaru~! Shut up!" Ino popped him on the back of his head.

"She had reasons, not telling you."

"She might have, but you Kakashi...did not." Tsunade glared.

"She's my niece. If she wanted me to dye my hair blue, I probably would. The point is, she asked for me to keep this quiet, and so I kept it to myself. Not my curse to tell."

"Shouldn't we get her somewhere that she can rest?" Ino asked, moving to the fallen girl/boy's side.

"Yes, but keep in mind, she...is still a he...to all of you, until Kagome feels comfortable revealing her secret. So...he, him, his, guy, man and boy, are the only words you should use when referring to her."

"Him." Neji corrected.

"...right." Kakashi lifted his niece from the ground and started his trek back to his home. "I will inform you when _he_ wakes, Tsunade."

Tsunade frowned and watched as Kakashi left, leaving her with four supposedly _Ex_-Akatsuki members, one cold hearted..._man_...and four of Konoha's best and _youngest_ Shinobi.

"That man..." She glared at the spot Kakashi once stood. "YOU!" She pointed at Sesshoumaru, who quirked his brow before turning coldly away from her. "Where do you think you are going! I want answers! I wasn't dragged back here, forced to be the Hokage of Konoha...ONLY TO BE IGNORED!" She slammed her fist into the large tree next to her and the four kids jumped back in horror and shock.

"Woman...you will contain your anger, or I will remove you from your place as Hokage, and rid your shoulders of the supremacy you have that burdens you so."

"...I never said it was a burden..."

"Dragged? Forced? I was born and raised as a prince and into a Lord. You...have been in the position for little less then two years, and as such...you have no right to complain. I have ruled for 1000 plus years, you...don't come close to my reign. Stop complaining."

"..." With a graceful turn, his long white hair billowing in the gentle breeze, he took off, his destination unknown to the ones watching below.

"You eight, had better keep this, and Kagome's _secret_, to your self."

"...troublesome...I already had my suspicions though." Shikamaru crossed his arms behind his head and turned to walk back to the village. "Ino, come on."

"Ah, yeah right!" She followed, pulling Neji and Sasuke with her.

**-x-x-x-**

Sesshoumaru made his way back to his home. He new the wanderer, she would be back. The problem...was Midoriko...she in the end, was the cause of the curse...she was needed for the reversal.

His trip was quick, over the years, he and his _family_ had stayed in the shadows, remaining the strongest, but keeping to themselves.

He landed in his yard, right in front of the large castle that he had lived in since born. Walking through the doors, he found Kagura asleep on one of the long sofas, a book limp in her hand, and sleeping towards the center of the couch lying with her head on Kagura's forearm, was his silver haired, red eyed baby girl. Yes, they had long since defeated Naraku, freed Kagura, Hakudoshi and Kanna, Hakudoshi left with his sister Kanna and he had lost contact with them, but she stayed...she stayed with him.

"Hey, you're back."

"Shippou, how were they?"

"Kazuhiko was dead set on following you. I had to pretty much follow him everywhere. Twice he had run outside of the castle grounds." Sesshoumaru smirked; his son was asleep in Shippou's arms, his head on his shoulder. Black hair fell over his eyes to his shoulders and golden orbs were hidden behind closed lids.

"How was Natsumi?"

"She stayed with Kagura the entire time."

"Hm,"

"So...how was she?"

"He's great."

"...huh?"

"Kagome...was changed into a boy...physically."

Shippou looked at Sesshoumaru, his eyes wide, he stared agape at his Lord. "...I...I see..." Shippou handed Kazuhiko to Sesshoumaru, sitting down he laid his head on the back of the chair. "Momma...momma is a...daddy..."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow at that. "She is still your mother, Shippou."

"I know that...it's just...unexpected."

"Hm,"

"When will I get to see her?"

"You can see her soon; for now however, we have a witch to find."

"About time,"

**-x-x-x-**

**(Later that week)**

Kagome came to; she looked around and noticed she lay in her room again. Sitting up she placed her hand on her head, massaging at a headache.

"Hey,"

"..." Kagome looked at her window; sitting on the seal was Neji. "Neji, how long have I been out?"

"You've been out for three days. Kakashi said it was because you were refurbishing your energy."

"He would be right. So...are you babysitting for him?"

"Something like that; he asked me to watch over you, while he talked with Tsunade."

"Ah...god..." She fell back onto her bed, Neji chuckled.

"Life seems to have crumbled all around you."

"No, life isn't so bad, trust me."

Neji was truly shocked by that. "You are a girl in a guy's body, and you are telling me that life is _good_?"

"Yes, I'm sure that there are others with worse situations then this. Mine can be reversed, but some people...don't get the same chance to reverse the terrible things in their life. Some people are forced to endure their torn up lives."

"You're strange."

"Heh, am I?" Kagome stood and made her way to her closet, not bothering with anything too complicated, she pulled out a pair of cargo's and a baggy top with shoes. Moving to remove her shirt, she stopped at the slight cough from behind her.

Neji left the window sill. "I'll wait in the living room."

"Huh?" She watched him leave, a blush painting his cheeks. "Uh, alright then..."

**-x-x-x-**

"So...you know next to nothing about your niece's condition..."

"Yeah, pretty much." Kakashi looked up from his book; his eyes looked over the irritated form of Tsunade.

Tsunade was staring at him, tapping her pen on the table with an aggravated expression on her face.

Her eyes turned to the window and she looked at Neji and Kagome who finally arrived.

"Sorry, I would have been here quicker...but I was asleep."

"So are you ready to explain?"

"...Mm, yes." She sat on the sill across from Neji. "It's really quite simple. At 15 I fell down my families well on our shrine, it took me 500 years to the past where I met many different people and...For lack of better words..._creatures_. We had traveled for a couple years hunting down both, a jewel called the Shikon no Tama that I had accidently broken up into many small shards over the earth, and a spider hanyou named Naraku. When we found him, we had already retrieved half the jewel, Naraku had the rest. We managed to defeat him and also got the remainder of the jewel, on our way back to the village, we intercepted an old woman. You saw her. She is known as the Wanderer of Ages...she had placed a curse on me that was meant to kill me, but Midoriko, one of the four souls that resided in the now complete Shikon no Tama, had saved my life. She changed the curse, to this...sadly, I haven't heard from her since, and she is the only one who can change me back."

"I see, you will need to explain in more detail though, but for now...I need a drink."

Kagome laughed, watching Tsunade pull a large Saki bottle from her desk drawer.

"Everyone out, it's my alone time."

Kagome nodded, "I figured, see you soon, Tsunade."

"_Hopefully not__**too**____soon."_ She muttered, popping the cork and taking a swig.

Kagome left with Neji; Kakashi stared at Tsunade with a raised brow before stretching and leaving to read in the confines of some tree's branches.

**-x-x-x-**

Gaara looked down on the village; his brother and sister were talking to some of Konoha's Ninja Nine. He had been waiting for Naruto, but hadn't seen him since he arrived at the village.

"Hm," His eyes caught sight of Kagome and Neji, narrowing at Neji for a reason unbeknownst to him, he shook his head and vanished in a whirl of sand.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Yatta! Hope you all enjoyed! Please Regard me Kindly! Read and Review! ^_^''**


	9. Babysitting and Secrets Revealed!

_**She to He**_

**Summary: Who would have thought that an elder woman could cause your life to do a complete 180? Kagome was just an ordinary girl...well, maybe normal isn't the right word, but...this has nothing to do with her odd trips down the well. This is a story about one run in that turned her life into an odd...romance.?.? Kagome/Gaara.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Naruto**

**Rated: M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Mild Language) (Medium Blood and Gore)**

**Disclaimer: Do you really have to ask? No I don't own InuYasha or Naruto.**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Chapter VIII**_

_**Babysitting**_

_**And**_

_**Secrets Revealed!**_

**-x-x-x-**

**(Year 2002, Modern Era, Konoha)**

Shikamaru sighed, he really didn't want to ask anyone any favors, but his mother wasn't leaving him much of a choice in the matter. Yoshino, his mother, and Shikaku, his father, had unwittingly...which if you consider their last name, is almost unheard of...decided to take on a mission at the exact same time as he had. Now, this being the case, Shiko had no one to watch over him...the dilemma? He had to find someone that _he_ trusted, to watch over his baby brother, and under normal circumstances, that would be Ino or Chouji, but since they were on his team, they were automatically out. Next in line would be Kiba or even Naruto, but Kiba was on a mission, and the Sannin Jaraiya had taken Naruto almost the second he'd gotten back. He hadn't even stayed long enough to hear that four of the strongest S Class Nin on the blacklist, were in an apartment being interrogated by a girl turned boy.

Now, with that thought in mind, he would have considered Kagome the perfect candidate to watch his baby brother...but she had vanished that morning with Itachi, Sasori, Kisame and Deidara. She had left with Kakashi and an unwilling Sasuke and Genma, making up a three man team led by her uncle. She had also left a note stuck in the Hokage's door by an arrow that said, _**Don't worry about the four criminal nin, they'll be reformed the next time you see them, much love, Kagome!**_, which, as funny as it was, caused Tsunade to almost destroy her office. As of now, some Jounin and Genin were cleaning up the rubble in town that had crumbled from the Hokage's tower when she'd punched a hole through the wall, successfully creating a balcony view next to her_ other_ balcony view. So...all in all...he was stumped. He needed somebody...but everyone he trusted was either gone or, in the Hokage's case, had a short temper. He didn't want to come back to a comatose brother.

"Shikamaru, what's up with you?" Ino questioned her teammate, "You've been staring aimlessly for a good half hour, is something wrong?"

"...na, it's nothing..." He caught sight of blonde hair off in the distance and stood up, "I'll be right back Ino,"

"Hm?"

He left and made his way to the single person left that he would trust his brother with. "Temari!"

Temari turned, giving a large grin as Shikamaru stopped in front of her. "Hey! Shikamaru, how's it been?"

"It's been good, I have a favor to ask."

She stared curiously, waiting for him to continue.

"My entire family has missions that we're leaving for in the next few hours, and I need someone to watch my baby brother. At least until  
>Kagome, Kiba or Naruto return. Can you─"<p>

"Yeah, sure!" Temari smiled, "How long is the mission?"

"Well, my mom's will be the quickest, I'm sure of that. She's just going to a nearby village to pick up a scroll. Mine and my dads will take a  
>couple weeks at minimum."<p>

"Ouch...what rank?"

"Dad's is a B ranked, mine is an A ranked, it's one of those infiltration missions, so this should at least be fun. Get in, get information, and get out."

"Why will it take so long?"

"Because, Ino will be taking the place of one of the Ninja's in the area we're infiltrating. Basically, anything she finds out, she'll inform me about, Chouji and I are there in case she needs back up, other than that, we're just bystanders."

"Oh, I get it. Well, good luck." She grinned, "Also, where is your brother?"

"I'll take you to him; he's probably where he always is lately."

"And where is that?"

"With Neji..."

"Why is he with Neji?"

"Well...actually, he's normally with Kagome, but since...he's not here, he's with Neji."

"Whose Kagome? I've heard him mentioned quite a bit around Konoha lately." Temari questioned as they came up to the Training grounds where Neji and Shiko were _training_.

Neji paused at Kagome's name, still keeping his eyes trained on the child chasing after him in his attempts to catch him.

"That's complicated, Kagome is...Kagome's Kakashi's nephew, he just moved in with Kakashi a while ago, and he's made quite the name for himself as of lately. Neji here has even taken a liking to him. They're sparing partners; though, I think they've only really sparred once." He looked to Neji for verification, Neji nodded in his general direction, before jumping back to avoid Shiko's small hand.

"I see...he must be something else..."

Neji and Shikamaru shared a look, but said nothing else. Shiko on the other hand, "Kago-Ni is awesome!" Shiko ran to Temari, "Kago-Ni had these powers, he is strong and nice! He also let me help when the Akatsuki attacked! Now, now he's taking the Akatsuki away to a place that they can be made good!"

Temari frowned, "A place where they can be made...good?"

Shikamaru sighed, "Yeah...that basically sums it up."

"Kagome believes that everyone deserves a chance, so...he's giving them one. He's taking the four of them to her friends place, where he will...well, I personally don't know, but he got Sasuke to see light on his brother, so he must have done something right. I just hope the methods he's using aren't wrong. Tsunade won't be pleased by any of this as it is, so...he'll be getting an earful when he returns to Konoha..."

"I talked to Itachi and Sharki, they aren't mean..."

Shikamaru frowned, "I wasn't aware of this,"

Neji gave in to a small and almost unheard chuckle, "I was surprised by how civil they could be, sitting with all of them in Kagome's room. They are normal in all accounts, like anyone else in this village."

"..." Temari frowned, "I'm a little foggy on the details, but by the sounds of it, you guys are becoming buddy-buddy with the Akatsuki."

"Not so much, buddy-buddy, as we are becoming more aware of the reasons they are what they are, or were made and forced to be. Their stories are intriguing, and if you'd heard them, you too would have done the same thing they'd done, I know I would have." Neji said, "In fact, I'd say they handled what was thrown at them relatively well...considering. I mean, hell, Itachi's story is one I'd almost consider to be righteous."

"Itachi...wasn't he the one who brutally slaughtered his clan?" She asked uncertainly.

"Yes, but the reason is─"

"Neji!" The three turned to see Hinata standing there, "K-Kagome requested th-that we kept all of that i-information, to o-ourselves!"

Temari was shocked by how firm her words were, even with her slight nervous stumble over her words. She'd always been such a quiet and meek girl, so hearing her speak so determinedly had caught her completely off guard.

"Ah...right," Neji turned back to Shiko, "You ready to eat Shiko?"

"YEAH!"

The two raced off towards Ichiraku's Ramen shop, Temari watched them when a sudden realization hit her. "...oh! Wait," Temari called, "Neji, I'm supposed to be watching out for Shiko!" She yelled after him as she chased the two.

Shikamaru sighed, "So loud..." He glanced to Hinata who had her eyes diverted to the ground, "You really like Kagome, to speak out like that..."

"Kagome is so confidant...like Naruto...but there's something else to him, something held secret in his eyes..." She looked to Shikamaru who stared back at her, "It's like...he's keeping something inside, to protect everyone...but everyone...that's too heavy for one person to shoulder." Hinata bowed before turning and walking back the way she'd come from, leaving Shikamaru to ponder over her words.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stared up at the castle that had only changed in landscape, the vines growing up the castle walls held proof to its many years standing.

"Wow, so your friend is really a Lord, yeah?"

Kagome smiled, _"Yeah..."_ Her voice was soft as memories of draining training took residence in the back of her mind. "Let's go!" She ran forward and knocked on the large oak doors. She listened for a moment when the door finally began opening to reveal..."Oh wow..." Kagome got down on her knees and smiled, "Hi there; is your mommy or daddy home?" She asked the little girl before her; the girls silver hair was a dead give away to who the father was, with a black bow holding it up in small ringlets that fell past her shoulders, a black and maroon kimono was worn with a silver obi tied around her waist.

Her eyes were a curious color though; red, wasn't a trait that ran in the Inu Clan, so that only meant that the child before her was only half Inu...and...The other half...

"Natsumi...Aren't you going to invite them in?"

Kagome knew that voice, "Kagura," She stood straight and took in the sight of the Wind Witch. She was still beautiful, but her hair was let down now, and fell inches past her waist. She had a gorgeous white kimono with the maroon moons lining the sleeves and a black obi, her feet were dressed with white silk shoes and a few feathers were clipped to the back of her head with two locks of hair from either side of her head meeting in the back. "Wow, you're as beautiful as ever, Lady Kagura."

Kagura smiled, "Just Kagura, you helped get my heart back, Kagome, you saved me. If it weren't for you..." She picked Natsumi up, "I wouldn't be here, and neither would they."

"They?" She asked.

"Oh, Shippou has Kazuhiko, their twins."

"Wah~!" Kagome felt light thinking about two twin demons born from such beautiful people. "Wait, Shippou?"

"Yeah, he and Sesshoumaru just got back. They were putting together a search for the old woman, and just got back this morning. Sesshoumaru is in the back, with Rin, and Shippou is in the study with Kazuhiko. Um, Kagome?"

Kagome was in a daze, staring almost blindly ahead before she took off in a run to the study.

Kagura smiled, "Yes, that's about right. Oh..." She turned to the four men and smiled, "If you would follow me, I will show you to the rooms you'll be staying in during your stay. By the end of Sesshoumaru's...training...you will be given a choice, to either return to your villages or, stay here. Think on this as the days pass."

"..."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome almost past the study as she skidded to an abrupt stop before the doors, her hand rested on the knob before she pushed down and opened the door a little to peek in.

The door was pulled open by another person and she almost lost her balance as she stared into emerald green orbs. Auburn red hair was pulled into a high ponytail that fell past his shoulders. He was dressed in a white haori and dark green hakama's. "...mom?"

"..." She couldn't speak. Her words were stuck in her throat. Thankfully, he didn't need words as he lifted her into an embrace and spun her around. That seemed to be her cure, "Shippou!" She cried out, "Look at you! You've grown up so much!" She hugged him back.

He smiled and laughed a little, "You've changed a lot too..."

Kagome blushed, "Not funny Shippou!" She noticed the gold eyes behind her son staring at them and smiled, "Hi there," Shippou placed Kagome down and she made her way to the boy who was staring calculatingly at her, "You must be Kazuhiko...you look just your sister..." She said, noting the opposite in hair and eye color, how he had black hair like his mother that fell just to his neck, and his eyes were like his fathers, molten gold orbs that bore into your very being. "Yep, there's no mistaking it, your definitely Sesshoumaru's son, you will no doubt grow up to be just as strong, just as noble...and just as protective of your sister."

Kazuhiko smiled and ran up to Kagome before latching himself to her waist. Both Natsumi and Kazuhiko were only a little taller than a foot, but that meant little, she wasn't sure how old they were.

"Sesshoumaru's been waiting for you," Shippou said, opening the door to the study so that they could leave.

"I'm sure, I had a delivery."

"Yeah, four criminals, what brought that on?"

"Well..."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagura smiled, she'd originally planned on placing the four in separate rooms, but apparently, being partners in the Akatsuki had made them use to having roommates, so now, Deidara and Sasori had a room with two beds, and Kisame and Itachi had a room with two beds. She knew that this would probably be better, but their training would wind them up, of that, she was sure.

"Shall we go see Sesshoumaru now?" They gave no verbal response, but that was something she didn't mind. She kept looking to the brunette; something about him was vaguely familiar to her. "What was your last name?" She finally asked.

"...Uchiha,"

Her eyes widened, "Oh my...you're...well, this will be interesting."

"What will?"

The group turned to see Rin and Sesshoumaru standing with Shippou, Kazuhiko and Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru, don't you recall, the Uchiha's?" She asked, walking closer to the group. Rin had probably changed the most out of all of them. She was now part Inu, part Kitsune and part Kaze Youkai. Her hair was mostly black, with auburn and silver streaks that seconded as highlights. Her eyes were still brown with a golden tint, and her body was that of a female warrior, similar to Sango and Kagura. She had a Naginata strapped to her back, and was dressed in a white haori and red hakama's, similar to that of a miko, only, the ends of the Hakama's were tight around her ankles the black leather boots she wore. She had one hand holding tight to Kagome's hand, but other than that, she looked fierce.

"..." Rin stepped away from the group and walked up to Itachi, "Yeah...he's one of mine..."

"..." Itachi frowned, "Care to elaborate."

"Oh, I am the originator. Your bloodline limit comes from me."

"...you look no older than myself,"

Rin grinned, "I'm a demon, and we age differently,"

"...we?"

Kagome smiled, "Itachi, those with bloodline limits have a little demon blood in them, the stronger your bloodline limit, or the easier it is to use, the more potent the demon blood. Almost everyone here is a demon; I'm the only one who isn't. I'm a miko."

"Miko's...purify demons, right?" Deidara asked.

"Well...yes, they do. But I'd much rather befriend them." She hugged Kazuhiko who hugged her back.

"Oh..."

The four stared at one another before her words sunk in, "We're all demon's?" Sasori asked.

"Partial, your not full blooded demons like Sesshoumaru, Kazuhiko, Kagura, Natsumi or Shippou. Even Rin isn't a full fledged demon. You guys have maybe three percent demon's blood running through your veins." Kagome glanced to Kisame, "Well...maybe a little more than that." She smiled, "Sesshoumaru," She turned to the Demon Lord, "Take care of them, I'll check in every month, keep me up to date with the old lady, kay!" She smiled before handing Kazuhiko back to Shippou and taking off in a run. She shouted back to the four criminals, _**"GOOD LUCK~!"**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Yeah, it's been a long time since I've updated this fic, and others, I'm catching up now.**

**Envy: Also, it didn't help that her laptop was broken.**

**Jakotsu: Thankfully, her parents bought her a new one!**

**Envy: That doesn't matter, she should be more careful!**

**Me: ...**

**Envy: Don't look at me like that~! You know it's true!**

**Me: Anyways...please Read and Review! SANKYU~!**


End file.
